


Invincible

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy the Vampire Slayer music video.<br/>Two and a half minutes of Spike's POV on Buffy. And 5 seconds of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Music:** "Invincible" by OK Go (cut for length)

  
Direct Youtube link, in case embed doesn't work: https://youtu.be/giSSFPCRyWc

Additional Vimeo link (if you need a download, it's available there):  


[Invincible (Buffy/Spike)](https://vimeo.com/145428555) from [R.B.Restfield](https://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **"Invincible" lyrics**  
(for the fragment used in the vid)

When they finally come to destroy the earth  
They'll have to go through you first  
I bet they won't be expecting that

When they finally come to destroy the earth  
They'll have to deal with you first and now  
My money says they won't know about  
The thousand Fahrenheit hot metal lights behind your eyes

Invincible, (Invincible, oh oh oh)  
you're invincible  
Invincible, (Invincible, oh oh oh)  
you're invincible

That crushing, crashing, atom-smashing, white hot thing  
It's invincible

When they finally come, what'll you do to them?  
Gonna decimate them like you did to me?  
Will you leave them stunned and stuttering?

When they finally come, how will you handle them?  
Will you devastate them deliberately?  
'Cause I'm gonna guess they won't be prepared for  
Thousand Fahrenheit hot metal lights behind your eyes

Invincible, (Invincible, oh oh oh)  
you're invincible  
Invincible, (Invincible, oh oh oh)  
you're invincible

That crushing, crashing, atom smashing, white hot thing  
It's invincible


End file.
